


A Study in Youth

by Eostre



Series: A Study In Passion [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Richard Armitage - Freeform, Sleepy Sex, Sneaky Sex, morning blowjob, sleepy thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eostre/pseuds/Eostre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a young, reckless (horny)  prince Thorin in Erebor, before Smaug came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Youth

She snickered, making her way to the chambers she had left only an hour ago to tend to King Thror's orders. Now, he had sent her back to fetch his grandson who was apparently "very lazy" that morning and not attending of the morning council. She should have felt a bit responsible for that, after all she was the reason he felt the need to sleep in, but her mind was on other things, specifically a plan that would actually make him go even later to the council. 

She walked past the guards, telling them she was there by the orders of the king and slowly, silently opened the big doors to the dwarven prince's chambers and slipped inside, closing and locking the doors behind her in case the king sent someone after two of them. 

Then, she went and pulled the curtains open just enough to let a ray of light reach the bed and the face of the handsome, naked man sleeping between the covers. He stirred just a bit, turning from the side, to his back and covering his face with one hand. 

She suppressed a giggle and made her way to the bed, slowly climbing on it and next to the prince.   
She leaned down and whispered in his ear. 

"Thorin, it's time to wake up. Your grandfather is not going to appreciate you missing the morning council." she nibbled at his earlobe until he groaned and opened one eye to look at the woman above him but he covered his face again. 

"No. I'm tired. Let me sleep." he whined and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her down to him. "Let's sleep just a bit more and I'll wake up and go see my grandfather." she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips and her hand started to descend down his chest, into the covers and to his semi-erect manhood. 

"There's no more time for sleep, Thorin. You're the Prince, you have duties to attend. And I have duties too." she kissed him again before gripping his member in her hand and starting to pump slowly, just barely teasing him as her lips left his to bite at his neck and collar bones, leaving little red marks in her wake. 

"Well, if you put it like that." one of his hands tangled in her hair and pulled at it, bringing her lips to his in a fiery kiss and the other started travelling down her sides, pulling her dress up to reach her legs. 

"Na-ah-ah." she took his hand away and pulled away from the mind-blowing kiss, pushing the covers off him and slowly, teasingly making her way down to just above his crotch. "It's my turn to play. You had your fair share last night." she smiled warmly before taking his cock in hand, gently taking the head in her mouth. She carefully licked the tip, making sure to apply just a bit more pressure to the point where the head ended, knowing that it would drive him crazy. As if on cue, a low grunt escaped his lips and not a moment later, his big hand was on top of her head, making her take more of him in, to the point where she almost choked. 

Her nails dug in his thigh and his grip on her hair only got stronger as she started bobbing her head up and down at a slow pace, fully enjoying the groans, grunts and whimpers leaving her lover's lips. 

"I thought you said.." he panted heavily, thinking that it was too early for him to resist and last too long with the treatment he was receiving. "We didn't have time." a louder grunt made him bit his lip in case his grandfather really decided to send someone else after him. 

She gently pulled out with a pop, licking his lips then wiping off any excess saliva to reply. "We don't. I'm probably going to get in trouble for this. So are you." she grinned and pushed her hair over one shoulder and gripped the base of his member, taking in it once again, sucking deeply and taking him by surprise. He gasped and arched his back on the bed, closing his eyes to refrain from cumming just yet. 

He was heaving by now and she just kept going, sucking rapidly, bobbing her head and gently massaging his balls with her hand. He knew he wasn't going to last very long so he just tangled his other hand in her curly hair and pushed her head down at the pace that he considered satisfying, thrusting his hips up a couple of times before finally reaching release inside her mouth. 

She made a small gagging sound and pulled away a moment later, coughing just a bit. "Sorry.." she heard him mumble but she just laughed. 

"It's alright. Now get up and get ready." before she could do anything else, he gripped her waist and pulled her to the bed, pinning her down and getting on top of her. 

"I'm already late. What's the point of going now?" he chuckled, capturing her lips into another mind-numbing kiss. She tried to protest at first, pushing him away but she soon gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close as his hands pulled at her skirts, reaching her bare legs and climbing upwards. 

"Thorin, no, we have to.. Ah-" he bit her lip just as his fingers reached her center. Her hips involuntarily ground against his hand and he smirked. 

"No?" he teased, his fingers ghosting past her clit. She glared at him and was about to protest again when something hit his door, making the two of them jump. 

"Thorin, Son of Durin." king Thror's voice called from outside the heavy doors. "I have requested your presence to the morning council long ago. You think that because you're the second in line, you don't have duties? Open these doors immediately." he commanded, hitting against them again. 

Thorin groaned and the girl giggled before getting out of bed and arranging her dress. 

"Put something on, I'll go to the kitchens, tell him you sent me off, please." she pressed a small kiss to the prince's lips and left through the passage behind the painting, leaving the Prince to deal with his grandfather, similar knowing smiles on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. <3


End file.
